quizzitfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Quizzit:quote/11
(501) (31/08/2005 - 20:22:42) <@MaggieMaY> 7quit <@hat> MaggieMaY ne basta uno *(502) (01/09/2005 - 19:54:29) 19:53:20 io una volta ho simulato durante una pippa... ma la mano se n'è accorta... e c'è rimasta male :? *(503) (02/09/2005 - 14:53:49) 14:53:13 Contribuisci anche tu. Nega le donne occupate a #quizzit. Fai entrare solo le single. E' una campagna di sensibilizzazione *(504) (02/09/2005 - 17:55:15) 17:53:56 umm...devo allungare... 17:54:21 sotto i 10 cm direi di si 17:54:52 lol...per quello sono apposto...non mi arrivano neanche piu le mail "enlarge your penis" *(505) (02/09/2005 - 21:08:24) 21:07:43 se non ci fossi io lo Zingarelli lo leggerebbero solo nelle rulotte dei nomadi! *(506) (03/09/2005 - 21:02:24) <@MaggieMaY> NoNameGod hai pappato? <@NoNameGod> no MaggieMaY <@MaggieMaY> e va a pappare, è meglio! *(507) (03/09/2005 - 23:46:02) 23:45:24 (23:51:36) (@MaggieMaY) si se GameDale dà segni di vita :D (23:51:58) ?? quit: (GameDale) (Versozero@Azzurra-4FABFB23.pool80116.interbusiness.it) (Ping timeout) *(508) (04/09/2005 - 10:58:27) <@DaleCooper> ANSA :: spettacolo Venezia: qualche buuu per Battiato (1167778) <- l'ha scritta un bambino sta notizia? *(509) (04/09/2005 - 21:28:54) <+Nowitzky> scateno l'amoltalisse perchè l'apocalisse è troppo poco *(510) (05/09/2005 - 03:05:27) 03:06:05[]@Eolo`zZ[::: Rossella_O_Hara.... sei piu' pervertita di hat e UnoBOT messi insieme *(511) (05/09/2005 - 14:56:21) <@hat> dal bacio.. direi IL <--- ti baciano solo i gay? <@Eolo> <@hat> Eolo :*** ----> sì *(512) (05/09/2005 - 15:23:33) <@itised83> ANSA :: quizzit Quadrato di ScivoloPro clinicamente morto (1176129) *(513) (05/09/2005 - 15:58:56) 15:59:33 da quando non sento piu' al telefono LyBrA, sono ritornata stitica irreparabilmente *(514) (06/09/2005 - 16:30:19) 16:28:04 * Eolo re 16:28:59 * Eolo re <--- si incorona pure da solo come Napoleone *(515) (07/09/2005 - 00:13:39) itis ma le mie battute non vengono? evidentemente non 6 così eccitante :) *(516) (07/09/2005 - 01:14:54) 01:14 allora mi ami01:15 no01:15 new york *(517) (07/09/2005 - 12:03:35) Aprilia, ho una barzelletta per te: Ieri ho incontrato una mia amica e le ho detto: "Ho una barzelletta cosi' Divertente da farti cadere le tette!", poi l'ho guardata bene ed ho Aggiunto: "No scusa, devo avertela gia' raccontata!" *(518) (07/09/2005 - 17:16:20) Domanda:' Facolta' fisiologica, che puo' essere perfezionata con l'esercizio, per la quale un soggetto riesce ad inghiottire piccoli oggetti o addirittura piccoli animali vivi, come rane o pesci, e poi rigurgitarli a volonta' ' ' INDIZIO:' **ri****o arieccolo *(519) (07/09/2005 - 20:24:12) 20:22:32 <^Anya^> come funziona? 20:23:50 alt+f4 e vinci direttamente il gioco 20:24:11 <^Anya^> pero',per farti divertire e renderti soddisfatto/a ti accontento,e poi vai a giocare ai giardinetti,e'h? *(520) (08/09/2005 - 15:29:08) la domanda e': se io tengo 2 apparecchi da 400W e 12W accesi 24 ore su 24, quanto consumo? metti le dita nella presa della corrente, la tua mente calcolera' da sola il consumo...... *(521) (09/09/2005 - 17:14:58) 17:13:08 vedo ke anke tu pratichi la dottrina 17:13:22 meglio praticarla che esserla praticata *(522) (09/09/2005 - 20:05:10) ]20:02:18[]@itised83anche sta manche sto al sicuro dal 58 ]20:04:31[]@GameDaleitised83 tira 1 e arriva alla casella 62 :::20:04:32[]@GameDale[::: itised83 tira 6 e arriva alla casella 58 (Morte di #quizzit) ridi a una squallida battuta di NoNameGod e torni al via *(523) (10/09/2005 - 01:25:07) !pesco * Pizzic8ina guf guf itised83|aWaY guf guf ' nik000 '''ha giocato la carta' Rosso Pesca Due''' e fa pescare 2 carte a''' itised83|aWaY'. Il gioco passa a' hat ' *(524) (10/09/2005 - 01:41:27) <@itised83> come diceva joe cocker <@itised83> you can leave you hat on <@itised83> tradotto hat puoi toglierti dalle balle :P <@hat> non posso <@hat> altrimenti ci saranno suicidi di massa <@itised83> appena approdato in ferrari <@itised83> non vedo xchè debba suicidarsi *(525) (10/09/2005 - 17:50:06) 17:45:13 * itised83 (userid@Azzurra=2A7CA314.pool8257.interbusiness.it) Quit (Client closed connection) 17:46:27 * itised83 (userid@Azzurra=2A7CA314.pool8257.interbusiness.it) Quit (Client closed connection)<---- 17:46:51 ma iti ha la sindrome di merdini? *(526) (11/09/2005 - 11:00:13) <@Aprilia> io e zinne.. come NoNameGod e cervello.. *(527) (13/09/2005 - 09:34:20) 09:32:32 Eolo: contento di svegliarti e trovarti ME che parlo? :D 09:32:38 non immagini quanto 09:32:56 pensa che non sono contento IO di svegliarmi e TROVARMI *(528) (14/09/2005 - 01:15:23) 01:13@Rossella_O_Hara punrto tutto silla passera! <--------01:13+GiAkOmInO-RoSsAzZuRrO E' stata estratta la carta PasseraScopaiola . Apparteneva a Rossella_O_Hara. Ora gli restano 2 carte *(529) (14/09/2005 - 18:00:53) ho un dubbio che mi rode... ma mercimichel e' una donna? boh... prova a chiedergli come sta il suo ginecologo.... *(530) (14/09/2005 - 18:31:32) 18:29:44 * OrsettoProletario stassera gioca a baschet chebbellochebbello 18:30:13 in ke ruolo giochi?canestro? *(531) (15/09/2005 - 11:47:25) tY uh train si e' alzato +Aprilia si e' alzato train o e' un'esclamazione rivolta a lui..? *(532) (15/09/2005 - 13:24:30) @Sbiri_Out sei perseo? trentaseo *(533) (15/09/2005 - 14:37:34) 14:35:57 la pirateria e' un REATO 14:36:04 anche vedere giocare l'inter lo e', nn per questo mancini va in galera *(534) (15/09/2005 - 15:16:54) * @MaggieMaY apre il barattolo di nutella e vi si tuffa... addiooooooooooo <+mercimichel> trovata una maggiemay in un barattolo di nutella...ennesimo attentato di unabomber? *(535) (15/09/2005 - 16:10:25) <@PizziMalDpancino> <--------- <@Sbirigudy> le solite cose di voi donne? <@PizziMalDpancino> shi:? <@Sbirigudy> cioe' ti sei abbuffata di nutella? *(536) (16/09/2005 - 01:15:55) tY mi mankano le lire +Animale a me mancano pure gli euri *(537) (16/09/2005 - 12:18:46) ' sandra_ ' ha bevuto il ' Fanta di Sprite ' *(538) (16/09/2005 - 22:50:25) 10:44pm sarajane ?~sarajane@Azzurra=74899D9C.dialup.tiscali.it? has Quit iRC (22:38 ragazzi cmq nn scherziamo..credo che la sara sia una delle + gnocche presenti qui dentro..ma parlo proprio a livello gnocchico...) *(539) (17/09/2005 - 02:02:36) Le lettere di questa manche erano:' L M C H S V ' .. 9.' itised83 '- la mazza che ho sempre voluto ' - ' 6 voti da ' Rossella_O_Hara wonderwall hat{CeC} sarajane InS4n|tY JimmieLaQuaglia ' *(540) (17/09/2005 - 02:05:46) @wonderwall 2:04am <+Animale> 2. pinocchio in versione porno <--- penocchio *(541) (17/09/2005 - 15:44:53) <@colore_del_grano> ma sono sempre gli stessi nick che vincono, le stesse persone che richiamano gli stessi !quote ....ma voi ogni tanto uscite o siete paraplegici o handicappati???? *(542) (19/09/2005 - 00:10:58) <@Eolo> ANSA '::''' calcio Livorno: Spinelli, grazie Amelia (1306400) -------> una famosa pusher? *(543) (19/09/2005 - 16:18:00) <@itised83> ANSA :: calcio Muhammad Ali': in Napoli-Torres in campo molti talenti (1311553) *(544) (20/09/2005 - 15:13:50) <+Aprilia> fiuuu.. fortuna che avete salito a 7 :?) *(545) (20/09/2005 - 15:23:21) <@chiattulillo> ahhhh le cozze <--- hem... che in chan si sentono tirate in causa e s'offendono :P *(546) (20/09/2005 - 16:40:18) 16:39:36 Sbirigudy ama le cose storpie... 16:39:50 solo i funghi..... li vuole belli dritti *(547) (21/09/2005 - 00:04:34) <+LyBrA> cioe' finiti i gioki per stasera? <+DaleCooper> No, tu puoi continuare ficcandoti un palo della luce nel culo <+DaleCooper> Di traverso *(548) (21/09/2005 - 00:22:27) sarajane si aggiudica le carte Silvio OliverHatton DebitoPubblico Inflazione alla modica cifra di 79 euri----@itised83 vorrei far notare che l'abbinamento dei lotti delle carte e' casuale......ma certe cose sono + forti del caso *(549) (24/09/2005 - 00:21:17) @Eolo <@PiZzIyEaH> mi hai fregato la cosa sob -----> azz.... *(550) (24/09/2005 - 16:03:38) <@BauBauMicioMicio> basta e giocate..... massa di stronzi <@Eolo> e' fine come un leghista in basilicata